Jardín de Rosas
by milinameless2000
Summary: El abuelo Weasley siempre decía que eramos una generación posguerra, sin preocupaciones verdaderas, y que por eso se nos iba la vida en inventar tragedias que existían solamente en nuestras cabezas. [scorose]


Rose

Necesitaba salir a tomar aire. Aun no me terminaba de acostumbrar a las fiestas, a las risas y a la música estridente. A veces sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo. Una suave voz dentro de mi cabeza siempre me lo susurraba: ¿No te sentirías más cómoda leyendo un buen libro? Sentada en algún cómodo y solitario rincón, o tal vez bajo la placida sombre de un árbol mientras la fresca briza sopla a tu alrededor.

Opté por ignorar esa voz dando de golpe un largo trago a la colorida bebida que tenía en la mano, fuera lo que fuera, y me dejé llevar por el calor que empezó en mi garganta, pasó por mi estómago y terminó irradiándose por todo mi cuerpo, llegando a mi cerebro en forma de estupor.

Sabía que era por mi bien, tenía que salir de mi burbuja completamente ¿Pero eran las razones correctas las que me estaban llevando a salir de mi zona de confort?

Otro trago. Salí por la amplia puerta que conducía a la terraza y a la piscina. Puse mi bebida en una mesita que estaba a mi lado y estiré todo el cuerpo tomando una amplia bocanada de aire. Se sintió muy bien mezclar la repentina carga de oxigeno con el calor que empezaba a turbar mi cerebro. Había unas pocas personas a mi alrededor, todas ocupadas en sus propios asuntos, cuando lo vi. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el levanto levemente la mano y la movió de un lado a otro a manera de saludo. Me fui a sentar junto a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – Le pregunté. Me preocupe un poco. No me di cuenta en qué momento se había separado de mí. Habíamos estado juntos casi toda la noche. Casi toda.

\- Estoy aburrido. – dijo con aire petulante, muy típico de él. - Pensé que, considerando la naturaleza de su fiesta, iban a hacer un mejor trabajo.

Lo mire con extrañeza. Él era alguien a quién le gustaba mucho la juerga y nunca le ponía excusas a una oportunidad para pasarla bien. Además, estaba segura de que habíamos estado en fiestas mucho más lamentables.

\- Pues yo estoy pasando un buen rato. – Me limite a decir mientras sonreía. Y era la verdad, hasta el momento había sido un buen viaje. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

\- No lo dudo. – Lo dijo con una voz seria, pero luego me miro con risa en sus ojos y una mueca de burla en sus labios al ver que yo me sonrojaba, mientras me daba un golpe cariñoso con el codo. – Vamos a caminar. – Me tomo de la mano para levantarme del asiento mientras que con la otra mano tomo la botella que se encontraba en frente de él.

El clima estaba relativamente fresco, considerando que ya habíamos pasado la media noche y aún estábamos sobre los 30 grados centígrados. Soplaba una briza fresca que desordenaba mi cabello y levantaba el borde inferior de mi vestido, haciendo que se jugara entre mis muslos. Íbamos hablando sobre películas y directores de cine. El opinaba que había que darle una oportunidad a la nueva película de Francesco Lazzari, y yo opinaba que dirigir una película de super héroes era caer demasiado bajo. Me dijo que era una esnob del cine y yo reí con ganas, porque era la verdad.

Eran ese tipo de cosas las que más me gustaban de él, podíamos platicar de cualquier cosa y no me hacía sentir cohibida, ñoña o pretenciosa. Supongo que porque él era igual de pretencioso que yo. Mientras caminábamos dábamos pequeños sorbos a la botella, lo que hacía que nuestra conversación fuera tomando un rumbo cada vez más incoherente y ridículo.

Ya estábamos cerca de la orilla del mar cuando decidí sentarme, lo necesitaba. Ya empezaba a notar esa sensación de entumecimiento en los brazos y las piernas. Era la señal de que ya había bebido demasiado alcohol y debía detenerme un rato, o luego me arrepentiría.

Él se sentó junto a mí y nos quedamos los dos en silencio, observando el vaivén de las olas sobre la arena, y las estrellas en el cielo. Se miraban tan brillantes, tan cercanas, tan mágicas. Flexione las rodillas para que quedarán en frente de mi pecho y abrace mis piernas. Recosté mi cabeza sobre las rodillas y la incliné hacia la derecha para poder observar su rostro. El aun miraba fijamente el mar y el cielo en frente de él. Estudie su semblante, se miraba serio, como si algo le molestará, y no creía que fuera la fiesta que él consideraba mala lo que lo estuviera fastidiando.

\- ¿Qué? – Me dijo, con un aire que fingía ser divertido y sin volver la cara, con la mirada fija en el mar.

\- Nada – Respondí rápidamente retirando mi mirada de su rostro. Pero luego rectifique - ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunte mientras lo volvía a ver, tratando de estudiar cada pequeño movimiento en su semblante.

Lo quería mucho. Lo quiero. Siempre ha sido así, desde hace muchos años. Se miraba tan guapo en ese momento, con la piel pálida bajo la luz de la luna, y sus ojos grises y brillantes que se rehusaban a ver los míos. Trataba de no pensar en eso, en lo guapo que era y lo mucho que me gustaba estar con él, en lo feliz que era cuando estábamos los dos juntos y en lo satisfecha que me hacía sentir la idea de que él era libre de presentarse como el quisiera en frente de mí. No quería pensar en eso porque el peor de todos los contras que estos pensamientos malignos implicaban, es que eran pensamientos unilaterales. No había forma de que él sintiera lo mismo, y ya me había resignado a eso hace mucho tiempo.

El imito mi posición y finalmente volvió su rostro hacia mí. – ¿Por qué no tendría que estar bien? – Levantó su mano y colocó un rizo rebelde detrás de mi oreja. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tacto. Siempre era así conmigo. Un segundo era tierno y parecía que yo le importaba un poco más de lo que el concepto de amistad implica, y en el siguiente segundo regresaba a ser el de siempre, mi mejor amigo a toda regla.

\- No sé, durante el día todo parecía estar bien, pero ahora te noto extraño. Me estas ocultando algo, lo puedo notar. ¿Qué te molesta? – Mientras le decía todo esto levante el rostro y me acerque a él, para poder verlo mejor y detectar cualquier señal que su rostro pudiera revelarme, pero él solo cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente. Su mano aún estaba puesta sobre mi cabeza.

\- Rose. – Dijo, con voz turbada.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Se acercó a mi rostro y con un movimiento delicado pero firme me coloco las dos manos detrás del cuello, manteniendo el agarre y sin permitir que se separan su cara y la mía. Quedamos tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestras narices se rozaban, y nuestros ojos, como por magnetismo, se mantuvieron fijos, unos en los del otro. Fue como si en ese momento surgiera una conexión invisible que permitiera la comunicación muda entre los dos. Solo con su mirada me decía todo lo que yo jamás en la vida me hubiera atrevido a soñar. El lugar dentro de mi abdomen en donde debía estar mi estomago se encontraba vacío, y si antes pensaba que mis extremidades se encontraban entumecidas, en ese momento tenía la sensación de que alguien las había llenado de helio y yo estaba a punto de flotar. No me pude resistir y pegué mis labios a los de él. Él respondió el beso, primero de forma suave y luego de una manera más intensa. Yo decidí no pensar en nada y solo dejarme llevar por el momento.

No se cuento tiempo estuvimos así, sentados en la arena. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono y nuestras lenguas empezaron a realizar movimientos que, en mi caso, jamás hubiera considerado posibles, movimientos que despertaban sensaciones de placer y deseo dentro de mí, sensaciones que se manifestaban en partes de mi cuerpo en las que no me gustaba pensar demasiado. Me subió a su regazo y podía sentir como la piel desnuda de mis muslos rozaba con la tela de su pantalón. Mis manos se encontraban, una enredada en su pelo y la otra aferrada a su espalda para poder lograr un cierto equilibrio y no separarme de él. Las manos Scorpius ya habían descendido por mi espalda y más abajo, una se encontraba sosteniéndome de la espalda baja y me mantenía pegada a él, mientras que la otra se encontraba aferrada de manera intensa a mi glúteo izquierdo. Fue entonces cuando me golpeo el miedo, y la realidad se me presentó como un balde de agua fría y no la pude ignorar más.

Me separé de él de manera abrupta y me levanté. No tuve el valor de verlo a la cara, solo alcancé a coordinar mi cerebro con mi cuerpo para poder huir de ese lugar lo antes posible y poder regresar a la fiesta.


End file.
